Read the others
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: I noticed a lot of read the story's well stories here on Fanfiction so I thought I would have fun with the idea say hello to my story the one where the regular Harry Potter meets all of mine and other authors creation versions of Harry oh man this is going to be fun. Ghost say's with a feral grin this is also a multi crossover I just didn't know what to put as the other crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: welcome to the Dimension library

Harry James Potter had just woke up in grimmauld place and had came down to breakfast only to be met with everyone he knew some of which shouldn't be here there was Hermione, Ron, Professor Mcgonagall, the Headmaster, Sirius, Remus, Snape, all of the weasleys, Neville, Luna, and all the order

"Hey why is everybody here" Harry asked looking at Sirius and Remus who shrugged

But before he could ask anyone else a hole appeared below everyone making them all fall into a inky blackness then they found themselves in several bean bags in a large library

"What was that" Hermione asked and all of the adults shrugged before pulling out their wands along with everyone else

"Madeye can you see anything" Albus asked and when he didn't hear anything he looked to his friend who was looking around everywhere in hysterics

"Albus my magic eye isn't working I can't see through anything" Moody said gripping his wand tight and without anyone noticing Harry had moved around and found a door in this large library

"Hey I found a door over here it's got a sign above it" Harry said and before anyone could move to him a arm reached out from the door and dragged him in screaming

"Harry" several of the occupants said racing to the know shut door then they found what this door was but they just stared

"The Harry Potter's room" Sirius asked staring at the words in front of him

Inside the room

As soon as whoever grabbed him let go Harry twisted around with his wand out only to find no one there and the room pitch black and seeing as he couldn't see the door he went forward with his wand lit in front of him and soon he found another doorway but without a door and as soon as he walked through he tripped over something and looking back he found himself looking at a metal leg connected to a small boy that looked to have been spliced with metal his right eye seemed to have a robotic eye while his arm was also robotic but what surprised Harry was the fact that the kid looked like a younger version of himself probably first year if the dursley's actually fed him then surprised and now creeped out Harry continued on not noticing that the kid had woken up and that his glowing green optic was staring at him.

Moving down the dimly lit hallway Harry soon found himself in room that was pretty large it was about the same size his Hogwarts bed room area but what Harry found surprising and creepy was the several different versions of himself he could see the one at the main point was the small child that looked to be no older then six and he was the only normal one in there he was asleep on a bed in the middle of the room and he looked just like how Harry did when he was six except for the fact that he was more filled out then Harry looked at the others and theirs when things got creepy because beside the bed was one of those twin beds that usually had one on top of the other the top bunk had a teen that looked to be the same age as Harry was right know (Harry's in 5th year) but this one while he did look like Harry was dressed completely different for one point he was wearing a thread jacket and had on his belt a actual gun attached and that along with the several other tidbits that looked to be from the victorian age, and as for the one on the bottom bunk he found a child that looked to be 5 years old but what scared Harry was how thin and teared this one looked his clothes had several holes in them and what's more was the fact that the kid had bags under his eyes but what freaked Harry out was the large needle he was snuggling with.

Quickly walking away from that bed Harry found himself in front of a computer and TV inside the tv he saw a teenage version of what he would guess was another version of himself but he couldn't really tell because this one wa covered head to toe in some form of costume he had a wizard's hat and what he would guess was robes but it looked like they had been customized for battle and what was more was the weird cats paw that replaced his right hand. Then Harry turned his attention to the computer and through the screen he could see a lot of numbers with a small child version of himself inside then he noticed the cord attached to the computer and following it found himself in front of a perfect replica of himself if he was made of metal.

"Okay this is really starting to freak me out" Harry said looking around some more until he heard movement above him and looking up he found a literal army of what looked to be masked kids but when he took a closer look to the closest one he could see that these were robots as well.

Then Harry heard snoring and looking up higher he saw two more people that looked like himself one looked to be a teen that was wearing a large clock with a hood and mask on while the other looked to be ten and covered in burn scars and also had half a mask but what caused Harry to back up was the knife that he was cuddling.

Walking away he spotted two more one of them looked normal enough until he sneezed in his sleep and one of his ears turned into a large rodents ear but what caused Harry to stare was the other one because this one was a rabbit a toon rabbit after spotting that Harry started backing up wondering where all of these people came from but then out of the darkness Harry heard two things

"Mrow" "woof" and turning around Harry saw two animals in front of him one was a small kitten while the other was a large fox with nine tails then both seemed to transform into two more versions of himself and pointed behind Harry and turning Harry came face to face with the first kid he saw and his optic green eye was staring right at him

"You know it's rude to just barge into somebody's room" He said and in reply the only thing Harry could do with the white of his eyes showing was scream and run for where he had came from

Outside the room

Outside the room everyone heard Harry's scream and redoubled their efforts in trying to open the door only for Harry to come running out of it and behind them with his wand out while he was shaking

"I don't know what this place is but don't go in there" Harry said to them

"Ow that's not very nice" someone said from the door and looking over the group found another Harry

"Well pleased to meet you guys I'm Spirit" the mini Harry said waving his hand then they watched as two blurs raced out of the room before transforming into two more Harry's

"Hey I'm werecat" one said

"And I'm Ninetails" the other said then the one with the robotic parts came out of the room this made everyone stare

"Names Soul and stop staring at my animatronic parts" Soul said before stepping over beside Spirit then another Harry came out this one carrying a knife and was the one with the half mask

"Hey I'm Horror and if any of you get near me I will burn you alive" Horror said smiling creepily before walking away while tossing a green fire ball back and forth from his hands

"You can call me Corvo" a voice said above them and they spotted the cloaked Harry

Then the one in Wizards carb came out and waved his paw at them

"Hey you guys can call me Digiwizard" Digiwizard said before he walked over near Harry and sat down in a chair. Then the group heard running feet and then something sliding on the ground and through the door a pitch black hedgehog came flying through in a ball of speed and landed on a rafter beside Corvo

"And I'm the amazing flute playing Hedgehog" Hedgehog said bowing to them this did cause Hermione and luna to giggle at least while the others were keeping their wands aimed at as many as they could but then they watched as a black boomerang came flying out of the doorway and popped Hedgehog on the face before flying back into the hands of a rabbit

"Harry Rabbit but I guess you guys can call me Rabbit" Rabbit said before jumping over to Hedgehog then they heard the sound of something small coming out of the room and a kid Harry hadn't seen before came out he was small really small he looked to be 5 years old and carrying a small yellow plush toy then yawning and rubbing his eyes the kid waved at them while also causing the girls to gush over him

"Hey You can call me exe seeing as that is a part of my name oh and this is my brother Td" exe said then the doll got up and waved at them

"Hey there any of you harm my brother and I'll rip you to swiss" Td said with a sharp toothed grin before the pair walked of and joined Spirit who patted exe on the head

Then they heard two pairs of footsteps coming out and the two that had the bunk bed came out

"Hello I'm mini Harry and this is the other part of my soul Harrison byt he way any of you happen to have Adom" Mini Harry asked while Harrison just shook his head and at their strange looks mini Harry just shrugged before what looked like a pair of twins one of which looked like Harry dropped of what looked like blood and MIni Harry happily guzzled it down

"Don't mind him he's the more kid like one of us even if he's killed more" Harrison whispered the last part and the pair walked over and sat down near a fireplace nearby

Then they heard what seemed to be a army of feet coming from the door and out walked a army of hooded robots who nodded their heads at the now in comparison small group most of which was looking around them with freaked out faces

"Hey we're Soma Harry but you guys can just call me/us Legion" one of the Legion said before all of them but one went back into the door then another pair of feet sounded coming out

"Hey wait up for me guys" a young voice said and out popped another robot but this one looked like a metal Harry and they could see pieces of skin still connected

"Hey I'm robot Harry but you guys can call me Robot I guess" Robot said sheepishly before going to join Soma and Mini Harry by the fire

"Okay what the hell is going on here" Sirius screamed looking at all of the Harry's surrounding the group then the first to come out Spirit came forward

"Simple welcome to Portal castle home of Ghost the Fox my grandfather by adoption of my mother and we we are some of the different versions of Harry Potter" Spirit said letting his eyes change to slits but his answer caused everyone to look at Harry

"Why are we here" Albus said trying to get his head around this while Snape was looking around in horror 'so many potter prats so many'

"Simple I brought you guys here to read some books" Spirit said walking forward so he was now standing obosit there Harry

"And what kind of books are those" Harry asked staring into Spirits slitted eyes

"Oh the stories of our lives" Spirit said

* * *

Well I've went insane again sheesh where did this come from I mean I know I've thought about this but know that attempted it sheesh okay here how this is going down you guys get to decide what story is going to be read to the original group know you guys don't have to just choose one of my stories you can also choose others as long as I agree and the other authors agree because I will not be putting up any sort of lemons or anything like that sure maybe some romance but anything bigger and nope I won't do it and I will be reading and checking out these story before I have the group read them and also if you choose one of my story's or one from another author I will have the main character in other words most times another version of Harry will be in the room all of the others will not so if you guys have the originals read Horror Harry only Horror Harry will be in the room none of the others although I might put in more of that story's characters so please review tell me what stories you guys want the original gang to read and I hope you guys like this and I will wait until next week for someone to review a story and if I like it will be read here but if I don't get any of them or I don't like the story's being sent to me I will just choose one that I've seen and I will ask that author if I can type up the story and if they agree that story will be the one so yeah oh and I might choose one of my own stories I just typed a large block of words I am sorry hahaha


	2. Update

okay I have been holding this back for to long trying to both update and tell some of you this there is a new system I have on this website I have set up a poll for you guys to vote for what story's you guys want updated but sadly it's been up for awhile but I haven't been able to post up this news to all of my works so I have decided that this week I won't be working with my Poll and instead taking a break from the regular story's and just make one for complete fun and if you guys look at the latest updates for my other story's you will find this there as well so please all of you vote for your favorite story and I hope you guys don't mind that I am taking a break this week and I hope you guys like and love my story's so please come back next week for some more updates and by then I should be able to see what all of you want updated and I am sorry to those people who read my other storys and I forgot to tell you about this and I hope you guys well like this idea so see you guys later


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the way this works and first story

The group had now moved around with most of the Harry's leaving complaining about their own versions of Voldemort causing trouble which caused the group as a whole fear then they got even more weirded out as at points random Harry Potter's would walk by the library sometimes with other unknown kids or even Rons or Hermione's they even saw Draco at one point and that was also when they noticed that Draco had been with the group and was in shock as he hid by his uncle

"Okay so the rules to all the readers reading this for this to work Ghost will have to have permission from you or the author of a story to write anything other than our story's we will not steal or just write down someone else's story without their go ahead" Spirit stated looking up which confused the group before they watched the mini Harry nod before turning to them

"And now with that out of the way I already have the first story planned out and it's one of a series" Spirit stated as he sat down in one of the library bean bags and looking at each other the group started taking their own chairs with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville sat in the bean bags close to Spirit with Remus and Sirius behind them with Sirius taking a bean bag chair while Remus took a comfortable Library chair then to the left of them was Albus, Minerva, and Severus all of which as sitting in comfortable library chairs with Draco sitting next to his godfather while the Weasley family sat in a group in a collection of chairs, Bean bags near Harry and the others with Tonka joining them as Mad eye sat alone in the corner of the room

"Now that everyone has taken their seats I'm betting you all have questions" Spirit stated smirking towards Hermione who almost raised her hand

"And I am currently happy to tell you all you guys want to know, within reason of course" Spirit stated

"Okay then kid where the hell are we" Mad eye asked glaring at Spirit while ignoring Molly's gasp and yelling about not cussing in front of children while Spirit just smirked

"Your at Portal Castle you could say its a gap between dimensions and as for the cussing thing Mrs. Weasley I've literally have vacation time in Hell so you guys can cuss all you Fuking want around me" Spirit stated smirking as his teeth sharpened although the news that his other version had been to hell caused Harry and the others some worry

"Hmm so what exactly are you" Dumbledore asked staring down at Spirit who sent the man a dangerous smirk

"Human mostly you see I was adopted by a Creator there a group very much like ourselves except they have the ability to see into other worlds other dimensions only problem they think they make up these worlds when really we we're just always there" Spirit stated this information caused some to look worried, others untreated, and a few blushing this caused Spirit to smirk

"Oh yeah and these people love to write down what they see they Especially like the lewd moments" Spirit hinted silently laughing at the terrified blushing face of his other version alongside several other

"Oh but seriously don't get me started on the love triangles and weird pairs there are in the our groupings of worlds" Spirit stated shivering before turning to Harry

"Speaking of which are you gay or straight because I've heard of both" Spirit stated this unsurprisingly caused a chain reaction with Harry's mouth dropping as his face went as red as the Weasley hair Ron jumped away from his friend along with Hermione both staring at Harry and most of the adults eyebrows raised as Harry choked staring at Spirit who was smirking at his discomfort while Sirius was howling with laughter in the background Harry also noticed Ginny sending him looks

"I'm straight no guys" Harry stated this caused Spirit to nod

"Hmm k sorry Weasley boys he's off the menu" Spirit stated causing several choking to resound throughout the room

"And it looks like Draco doesn't get his toy either" Spirit stated shaking his head sadly while causing Draco's eyes to almost pop out of his skull while Severus sent his godson a look of surprise

"Spirit will you stop Tromiticing them that's supposed to be my job" a voice spoke up as a unknown Harry walked into the room followed by a small girl who was giggling at the faces that had been made around the room

"What I was just telling them about the wonders of the internet oh and can't forget the Mcgonnigal Hermione pairing" Spirit stated causing both Professor and student to blush deep red and stare at Spirit who himself had turned green

"Yeah the internets a bit messed huh" Spirit stated before he got up quickly being replaced by the other Harry

"Any ways this is the Harry Potter you guys will be reading about we call him Bio and this is his sister Eveline and their book is called Evil Within Harry's secret" Spirit stated as both brother and sister bowed to the group although when Harry reached forward to shake his others hand he watched as Bio's eyes darkened and his teeth sharpened before instantly becoming normal again

"Well I guess I'll leave you guys to it see you guys after the books been read" Spirit stated before he vanished leaving the book then with surprising grace Bio and Eveline sat together in a single chair both being small enough and young enough to fit together in the library chair as Bio pulled the book towards himself and opened it to the first page

"Now then shall we start" Bio stated and this time everyone saw the child's eyes darken as his teeth sharpened

"Because this is going to be **fun** " Bio stated grinning widely

* * *

Welp there we go seeing as I don't have a lot of time on hand a lot now looks like I'll be trying to work on this story which will be infinitely more easier to manage seeing as I just have to copy and paste my old story on here and create response for them but seeing as its the weekend I am also going to be working on my Harry and the ink machine story like I promised so chapter 4 should be the next updated chapter I post but seeing as my job is from 6am to 5pm with it taking a hour to get home and no time to be on my phone I don't have much time to write so my updates will be even slower than usual sorry


End file.
